


Boyfriends being wholesome

by shewh0was



Series: Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Filler, Guardian Uldren Sov, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, im sad and gay and this really shows it, my partner approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewh0was/pseuds/shewh0was
Summary: The best down time may as well come in the strange hours of the night.
Relationships: Uldren Sov/Jolyon Till the Rachis
Series: Snippets From a World Torn Apart (AKA Destiny fics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Boyfriends being wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> My Crow/Uldren is rezzed as a hunter, so by Cayde's Dare he's the new Hunter Vanguard.
> 
> And yes, ny partner does approve of this. They've read everything I've posted on AO3 and they love it.

_I'm not in the mood. Don't dodge the question. Just tell me._

Jolyon swore quietly under his breath, running his spare hand through the thin strands of his long white hair. He could feel his breathing hitch as he stared at the messages, thinking that this simple thing could bring the end of something that had just started again. With each small breath, his mind told him, again and again, to _shut up, stop breathing, you'll do them all good when you're gone._ Unshed tears pricked in his eyes as he tried to slow his erratic breathing, tugging at locks of hair and biting his lips. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, counting to 5, and releasing. He took another breath, counted to 10 this time, and exhaled. 

Blinking slowly, he brought callused hands to rub against his swollen eyes. Next to him, Crow rolled over, resting his head on his forearm, slowly blinking the sleep away from his eyes. Crow smiled at him, slowly, his ochre eyes twinkling in the moonlight of Earth. 

A hand, with minimal calluses, maybe needing some lotion or moisturizer, came to rest on his cheek as Crow spoke ever so gently and quietly, "Can't sleep?" his voice bore a mild drawl, probably picked up from other Hunters. "I'm here for you if you need it, yeah?" 

Jolyon took a shaking breath, "It's nothing."

"It is something when you're awake at 3 AM coming close to breakdowns or panic attacks, Jol." His words were chosen slowly. 

Jolyon sighed, leaning into Crow’s touch, “I’m just thinking, is all.”

Crow smiled that gentle smile of his, “Can I help with that burden?”

Jolyon gently chuckled, “I know I’m not supposed to tell you about your past-”

“But you will anyways.”

“Yes. May I go on?”

“Of course.”

Jolyon hummed, “Before we went to the Black Garden, before the Taken War, even, long before the Uldren Sov that died went insane, we got into a fight.” He huffed. “Now that I look back on it, it wasn’t more a fight than a misunderstanding. I wouldn’t answer a question and you were insistent, and we both walked away pissed off.”

Crow hummed. 

Jolyon smiled, “No response?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Your position in the Vanguard has brought you a lack of imagination, love.”

“Perhaps. It may also be I have a lack of words.”

A light laugh, “We are nearly naked in your bed in the Tower.”

Two hands wrapped around his waist and he yelped as Crow pulled him down into the bed, laughing the whole way down. Jolyon lay on his side, staring at Crow, memorizing the dimples and markings on the other’s face, despite having seen them hundreds of times before. He placed a kiss to the Vanguard’s forehead and smiled. 

“Goodnight, little light.”

Pulled Pork phased into the room at that statement, claiming, “Aren’t I the only ‘little light’ in this room?”

Crow huffed, pulling the Ghost between himself and Jolyon, “No, I believe you’re the overbearing child.”

Jolyon laughed again, his head tipped back gently. “Just go to sleep.”

Crow gave a faux salute, “Will do!”

“By the gods, I love this man,” Jolyon whispered under his breath as he slung an arm over Crow’s bare chest. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> High chance this isn't a canon relationship, but there is no way Jolyon and Uldren may have been something more than friends with silly banter.
> 
> Edit 16.08.2020: realizing now this started as a vent thing and ended up being a soft thing so hehehehehhehehe


End file.
